


River RP: start

by jactinglim



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Other, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: River walked the streets of New York disguised as a human on his way to start his internship at the Middle Park Zoo.RP starting Tweet of my RotTMNT OC River, a yellow spotted turtle yokai of Hidden City's Hayashi clan who raise him to be the next CEO-in-line of their hospital.
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Kudos: 2





	River RP: start

**Author's Note:**

> RP start Tweet URL: https://twitter.com/putingkuting2/status/1298902906578456576

((Wanna RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River? Reply to this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/jactinglim/status/1299137501328674816?s=20)! SFW only))

[ 4:39 PM · Aug 27, 2020 ](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1298902906578456576)

River managed to slip out of the Hidden City and hurried towards Middle Park Zoo, blending into the New York crowd as best he can.  
  



End file.
